Finally the Hero
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: An asteroid is heading for the Earth and all the countries are trying to decide what to do...but America already has a plan. And it's all set to go, but the only downside of it is that he won't live long enough to see the other's faces when he saves then (Character death, really angsty, rated T for cursing.)(sorry I kinda suck at summaries)
1. America's Plan

**I'm hitting you with more angst people sorry. So basically this about America finally becoming the hero he's always wanted to be. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. (this is a story I came up with last night)**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

America stared at the computer screen on his desk. He read through the plans that were sent to him from his boss. He had three hours to prepare mentally and then he had to go.

* * *

_At the World Meeting._

"America, stop eating that burger we're trying to discuss how to save the Earth from the giant asteroid!" England slapped his food out of his hand. "But I'm hungry!" America countered. "You've already had six of those things America," France spoke.

"Yeah fatass, just stop eating and pay attention!" England snapped. America sighed and sank in his chair. That sucks, now I can't even eat food. I guess three hours of enjoying myself won't happen.

"So I guess we just make a bunch of missiles and shoot it at the asteroid then," Germany said, standing up.

"OOH we can use my nuclear warheads! Then I can be the hero!" America shouted with joy.

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY GIT!" England snapped again. "Yeah America seriously, you can't be the only hero." China said with a gesture. "He's right, you're being too childish. We're trying to save the world, and you need to be serious." France added.

"I-I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Sorry," America sank back into his chair.

"Well, we don't appreciate it when you do things like that," England said. The meeting continued, and plans to save people were discussed. But America didn't listen at all.

* * *

When the meeting was done, he almost ran out of the building and went home. He walked inside his house and looked at the clock. "One hour until it happens. I guess I better enjoy myself," America sighed. He went to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the wall.

"I just realized something today….."He said, talking to nobody but himself," None of those countries, except maybe Japan, are really my friend. I'm all alone. Even England has friends, even if they're imaginary…"

America fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I bet they won't even miss me after today…"he drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, his phone rang. He woke up, and hesitantly answered it. "This is America." He answered.

"Mr. America….I-Its time. Come to the base." The soldier at the other line spoke.

"Alrighty, I'll be there, "America said with a fake smile.

"Sir….I'm so sorry for what's going to happen. I hope we meet up again." The soldier spoke again in sympathy.

America froze and sighed, smiling for real this time," Don't apologize, I'll make my people proud today. I don't mind really."

He hung up and left his phone there, "I won't be needing this anymore." He said, and he walked out the door and out of the house.

**Sorry, that's all for now, but there will be three chapters. The next one will be really sad, and the last one will be even more sad because of what happens.-Alex**


	2. America Finally Becomes the Hero

**I'm back! Okay this is chapter two. Enjoy (you might cry). Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

America sat in the rocket that was to launch in a short while. He looked back at the nuclear war head that had to be activated manually. He sighed and turned back forward, staring at the starry sky above him. He could see the asteroid coming at a distance, very slow like.

"America, would you like anything before you…..go?" A General asked him through the radio. America shook his head," No. I'm fine. I'm ready to do this." The General radioed back, "Alright. We're staring the launch. Goodbye son. I hope you reach paradise." America laughed, "See you. I hope I do too."

_One minute to launch, _the launch system said.

America closed his eyes and thought of all the happy things he remembered. Meeting Britain when he was little, playing with his brother, Canada. He went through all of them. At least I was happy back then, America thought.

_Five, four, three, two, one…..LAUNCH. _He heard the system say. And the rocket lifted off. He felt like he was being pulled back to his seat by something as he went to space.

He finally reached the point where he was just in a small part of the rocket with the nuclear bomb.

"AMERICA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GIT?" England radioed. "Trying to destroy the asteroid. While you all were arguing, my boss already decided to do something and made a nuclear warhead ready. But it had to be manually operated. So I'm doing it." America shot back, flying the rocket slowly to the asteroid.

"…..that means….no…..YOU'LL DIE YOU IDIOT!"England yelled into the radio. "America, please, this is not necessary. Please come back!" Japan pleaded through the radio. "America, please! Don't do this!" Canada spoke as well.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't my friends. I don't have friends. You all hate me anyways so why should I come back?" America snapped, approaching the asteroid.

"America…please….it's not like that we don't-," England began, but America cut him off.

"You know what? Piss off. All of you. I don't want to hear you talk anymore. You all don't like me. You always tell me how I'm fat or stupid! So just, let me do this." America growled.

They kept pleading for him to go back, but he didn't listen. He went to the back where the warhead was and activated it once he was right in front of the asteroid.

He radioed back to the others, "Goodbye. I can't turn back. I'm already on the path of the asteroid as we speak." He turned the radio off and watched at the asteroid approached him.

America closed his eyes and relaxed. Maybe death wasn't too bad.

* * *

England and the others watched outside as the asteroid was destroyed. Everyone rejoiced but them, however, as they saw the bits of the giant space rock fly through the sky. Because they knew they just lost someone important to them.

England turned away from the sky and crossed his arms, as tears started to pour down his cheeks," I'm sorry America. I'm so sorry for the things I've said to you or done to you. I'm sorry, "he spoke under his breath.

**Okay, the third chapter will be the funeral for America….ITS SO SAD WHY DID I WRITE THIS?-Alex**


End file.
